Episode 9994 (31st January 2020)
Plot Sally is morose as she arrives back from Gina's. Tim tells her everything's sorted and he'll be divorced by June. Alya calls at Speed Daal for catch-up with Yasmeen. Maria is puzzled as to how she could have caught measles when she was vaccinated as a child. Sally confides in Abi that Tim is a bigamist. Abi admits she already knew. Bertie is out of hospital. Gary tells Daniel that Maria lost the baby because she had measles. Daniel realises that Bertie infected her but doesn't let on. Steve and Tracy spend "quality time" together, following the advice of their marriage counsellor. They end up in the Rovers as neither of them can think of an activity for them. Maria rings her mother and learns that she and Kirk were never vaccinated. Knowing about Bertie's measles, Audrey asks if she's been in contact with him lately. They realise where she caught it. Geoff hovers around Yasmeen and Alya at Speed Daal, eavesdropping on their conversation. Yasmeen assures Alya that she's doing fine. Chesney gives Gemma the day off from looking after the quads to go out with Emma, hoping it'll boost her confidence. She's set back when Liz compliments her on the Freshco ad photo. Charlie gets the job at Gatwick. Geoff tells Yasmeen he's giving his DJing a rest and focusing on his magic act more. Yasmeen is too busy working to listen and he accuses her of being preoccupied with her own problems. Steve can't abide acting like he and Tracy are a normal married couple. Beth confirms to Maria and Gary that Bertie caught measles because Daniel didn't vaccinate him. Peter asks Yasmeen how she's coping and invites her along to an AA meeting. Geoff attempts to dissuade her, playing down Yasmeen's dependency, but his wife makes up her mind to go. Tim is desperate to get the divorce papers signed before Charlie leaves. Charlie says her solicitor is still holding things up. Under pressure, she admits that she still has the divorce papers as she's realised she wants to give their marriage another go. Sally enters the Rovers with Abi and hears Charlie's declaration, along with the entire pub. Daniel is about to go and find Maria and Gary to tell them the truth when Gary appears outside the shop flat and thumps him. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Aled, Bryn, Carys & Llio Brown - Charlotte & James Holt and Arthur, Lily & Lucy Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Wood - Siân Reeves Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal - Restaurant and kitchen Notes *A waiter in Speed Daal is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *The fight between Gary Windass and Daniel Osbourne was arranged by Kate Waters. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally is horrified to realise everyone knows Tim's a bigamist; and as Alya assures Yasmeen that her drinking is fine, Geoff does his best to undermine her confidence. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,854,973 viewers (11th place). Category:2020 episodes